The present invention relates to scanning devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method that enables a visually impaired person or other information challenged person to use a scanning device to determine information provided on a label, such as a two-dimensional bar code label or a radio identification (RFID) label, which is placed on a medicine container.
Typically, with each medicine prescribed and filled, there is placed on the medicine container a text label that contains written information specific to that medication. A significant problem for the visually impaired or other information challenged persons is that they cannot read the text information provided on their medicine container and, therefore, must rely upon a third party to read the information to them. Thus, the visually impaired or other information challenged person who strive to lead independent lives are forced to remain dependent upon others for the simplest of tasks and, depending upon the medication, reveal information of a very personal nature. In addition, because of the limited amount of space on the label, information which would be helpful cannot be provided because of space limitations.
Attempts have been made in the past to permit visually impaired individuals more independence through the use of scanning devices. However, the prior art does not contemplate nor is it practical for pharmaceutical applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,174 to Moore et al. entitled “Device For Assisting The Visually Impaired In Product Recognition And Related Methods” discloses a device that assists visually impaired persons obtain verbal information from consumer product bar codes which contain information about the consumer product such as brand, size, price and ingredients. The device includes a scanner unit to scan a product bar code with electronically stored product information; a processing unit to receive, access, locate, and retrieve corresponding product information from an electronic information storage element such as a computer disk, CD ROM, or hard drive; a voice synthesizer for converting the signal received from the processing unit into audible voice form by a speaker; and a power unit to provide power to the scanner unit and the processing unit.
The device which is the subject of the '174 patent is not without shortcomings for use with medicine containers. The device has the ability to read only one-dimensional product bar codes and, therefore, is not suitable for multi-dimensional bar codes. Thus, it is not practical for medicine containers which require more information than that which is conventionally provided. Additionally, the device is designed to be carried on a belt to assist the user to scan product bar codes during shopping or other related activities. For medicine containers located primarily in the home of the visually impaired user, however, the belt design of the device to be worn by the user is a burden at home and, therefore, not practical for use with medicine containers. In addition, the elements or units of the device are housed in different compartments of the belt. As a result, in operation, the elements or units of the device are interconnected between the different compartments for use with product bar code labels. Moreover, the device does not provide a memory means for storing the bar code information. As a result, if the user desires to re-listen to the information contained in the bar code label, the user must re-scan the bar code label. Thus, the device requires an additional interconnection to operate and is, therefore, potentially vulnerable to become inoperative due to problems with any one of the interconnections.
Other examples of bar code scanning devices for use with educational devices, teller machines, and record/playback devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,800; 5,616,901 and 5,839,108.
While the prior art teaches the use of bar code scanning devices for many purposes, there is no teaching directed to the special needs of the visually impaired or other or other information challenged persons for use with medicine containers. Accordingly, there is a need and there has never been disclosed a scanning device for use in conjunction with medicine container labels.